


Herc's Holiday

by MaverickSawyer



Series: Forged In Fire [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickSawyer/pseuds/MaverickSawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen may have been an egotistical jerk with daddy issues around the Shatterdome, but outside the 'Dome was another story... And after Pitfall, it's up to Herc to tie up loose ends.</p><p>(Introducing a new character that will play a huge role in the Forged in Fire series...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Herc's Holiday, Chapter 1**

_Sydney, Australia_

_Just outside the Shatterdome_

_July 14, 2024_

_1847_

Chuck walked away from the Shatterdome, relaxing with each step.  _God, I love it when I can get away, even for a few hours._  He stopped to get his bearings, then set out to go to a very particular bar he'd come to enjoy the last few times he'd been outside the 'Dome. After a short walk, he arrived. There wasn't much to indicate that it was a bar, but Chuck knew it was. He walked in smiling.

The bartender nodded at him. "Nice job last week. Took you a while to come in to celebrate, though."

"Eh, the old man had me running drills with the new cadets for the last few nights."

The barkeep nodded and slid a beer across the bar to Chuck, who mumbled a "thank you" before looking at one particular corner.  _Yup, there it is._  A new photo had been pinned to the wall, showing a dead Category IV Kaiju that Striker Eureka had taken down in New Guinea. Yes, there were other Jaegers represented, but the only other one Chuck cared about had fallen long ago.  _Of all the other Jaegers, I'd have enjoyed jockeying in Tacit Ronin the most. Graceful, fluid, and fucking FAST. Too bad I'll never get to do anything other than watch the videos of her._  He looked back in the direction of the Shatterdome.  _No offense, Striker. You're still faster and more fluid, but the systems pioneered in Tacit are what makes you what you are._

Suddenly, Chuck heard a female voice behind him. "Hey, you're in my spot."

Chuck slowly turned around, ready to dish a beating out.  _I don't care if you're a woman. Some of the scarier Rangers are ladies._  He began to open his mouth to insult the person who dared to disturb him… then stopped.

The short, red haired…  _girl. She can't be much older than legal age. Hell, she doesn't even look it…_  stood there, head cocked to the side and her arms crossed in front of her chest. Chuck had slept around over the last few years, but she was something else. She exuded pure confidence as she smirked at him.

"Oh, don't let the fact I'm lady stop you. I'm very capable of defending myself."

"It's not that… It's the fact that you don't recognize who I am."

"Oh, I know you. Chuck Hansen, number two pilot for Striker Eureka. You're Herc Hansen's copilot."

"He's more of my copilot."

"Then why do you ride on the left, Chuck?"

Chuck paused.  _Ouch. She's got a point._

"Did I actually hurt you with that?"

"No, but you've got a point."

"Of course I do."

Chuck got up off his stool and slid it out for her. "Well, here's your seat. I'll pick out another."

"And they say chivalry died with women's rights."

"I gave you that as a sign of respect, not chivalry. Normally, I'd have flown off the handle by now."

"So I've heard."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Only if you get an exact match."

"Is this a drinking match? Because I'm  _really_  good at those…"

"Not a drinking contest. A conversation."

"Please don't tell me you're press."

"Okay, I'm not press."

Chuck laughed. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Barkeep! Two beers on Mr. Hansen's tab please."

"I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves. I'm Chuck Hansen."

"Miranda Schaeffer."

"So, Miranda, what brings you to this bar?"

"I could ask the same of you."

 _Man, this is just like sparring with Dad. I can't land a hit!_  "I just wandered in one night, few days after Ceramander. Nobody cared who I was. I was just another mate in for a drink."

"I wandered in a few months ago, doing a pub crawl with some friends. They've moved on to other places. I didn't." She gestured at the bartender. "Jake here is why."

Chuck scratched his head as he looked at the Jake. "Why did I never catch your name?"

Jake grinned. "You never asked."

Chuck turned back to Miranda. "So, how did Jake cause you to stay?"

Miranda looked down at the floor for a bit. "I was in a bad way emotionally. He helped me find my feet again, and get on with life." She looked at Chuck and smiled. "All of the regulars here have a similar story. We were all broken in our own way. Someone else here helped us fix ourselves up, pick up the pieces, etcetera. No one finds this place unless they need help. Sometimes, it just takes them a while to find out what that is."

Chuck turned to Jake. "Okay, what the hell did you put in my beer, mate? Cause this is creeping me the fuck out."

Jake gave a booming laugh. "Easy, dude. I read Spider Robinson's old 'Callahan's Crosstime Saloon' series, and thought that I should try to emulate that atmosphere. This isn't a place to drown your problems in booze, it's a place to fix them."

"Then what's my problem?"

"That's for you to find out. I'm not a miracle worker. I'm a shoulder to cry on, a friend to confide in, a font of wisdom and advice, or whatever else you need to help YOU find YOUR problem, then solve it yourself."

Chuck nodded. "You're a shrink, aren't you?"

"No. Just an all-around nice guy who also can tend the bar. I also play a mean piano."

Chuck stared into his beer.  _What the hell is my problem?_

Miranda leaned over to Chuck's ear. "If you're wondering what your problem is, think about how you've behaved the whole time you've been here tonight."

Chuck thought for a moment… then hung his head as he realized what his problem was. "I'm a jerk to everyone who cares about me. To anyone who I cross paths with."

Miranda sat back. "Wow, I hadn't expected that to work!"

Chuck slowly looked at Miranda. "Have I ever been rude to you?"

"No. We just met tonight."

Chuck turned to Jake. "You?"

"Plenty of times. But you always pay off your tab, so I have no worries about it."

Chuck looked back to Miranda. "You know, this is actually the longest conversation I've had with someone in years. The most civil one, too."

Miranda smirked. "Even the girls you used to take to bed with you?"

Chuck blushed. "That hurts."

"Good. It means you're human after all. There was much debate over whether or not you were even human."

Chuck laughed loudly. "I assure you, I'm not a robot."

Suddenly, Chuck's phone buzzed. "Shit. Probably Dad." He pulled it out. "Yeah, it's Dad." He accepted the call. "What's up, Old Man? I know, I KNOW! Yeah, I'm out on the town. No, I'm not drunk, and I don't plan on becoming so. No, I'm not at some girl's place. Look, why don't you just wait until we Drift again? You'll see the whole thing. You always do. Same to you. Catch you in the Drift." He hung up and pocketed his phone.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "So, I think I've got you figured now. You're an egotistical jerk with daddy issues."

Chuck grumbled and took a long pull from his beer. "He knew I was out on the town relaxing. Why'd he have to call me and screw it all up?"

Miranda pulled out a pen and a small slip of paper, then scrawled something on it. "Tell you what, next time you want to talk, call me. You're a good man at heart, Chuck." She put her hand atop his heart. "You just need to let it show." She then headed to the door.

Chuck froze.  _She's right._  He quickly grabbed a napkin and wrote down his contact info. "Miranda, wait!"

She paused at the door.

"Hey, if you ever need to talk, unless I'm in Striker, I'm all ears."

Miranda smiled and accepted the napkin. "Thanks, Chuck."

She left, and Chuck watched her go.

Jake walked over to him. "Chuck, I think you've been bitten by the love bug."

"She deserves someone better than me."

Jake smiled. "Then  _become_ that better someone." He returned to the bar, leaving Chuck to ponder what he'd meant.

-.-.-

_Sydney Shatterdome_

_Chuck's quarters_

_July 31, 2024_

_2102_

Chuck had just flopped down on his bed to rest when a knock came from the door. "Coming." He walked to the door and opened it.

Herc stood on the stoop. "Can I come in?"

Chuck didn't say anything; he just walked over to his bunk and sat down. Herc closed the door behind him.

Herc looked at his son. "Look, normally I don't say anything about what I see in the Drift…"

"You saw that night earlier this month."

"At the bar? Yeah, I did."

"So?"

"You normally try to work your way into the shorts or skirts of any lady who'll listen to you. You didn't."

"No, I didn't."

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, I don't have any STDs, Dad. It's just that she's able to verbally spar with me better than anyone else." Chuck rubbed his temples.

"That's not it, Chuck. I know you better than you think."

"You're probably right."

Herc frowned. "Who are you, and what the bloody hell have you done with my son?"

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"The Chuck I know would have been bellowing at me to get out by now."

"Maybe I've decided that I need to change."

"Lemme call medical, then. You're not yourself. Are you sure…"

"I'M FINE, DAD."

Herc smiled. "That's the Chuck I know."

Chuck put his head in his hands. "Look, it's complicated…"

"I saw, Chuck. I understand. She really reminds me of your mom when I met her the first time."

Chuck bristled at the reference. "Get out."

Herc nodded and left.

Chuck sighed and lay down on his bunk. His eyes settled on his phone.  _Might as well._  He grabbed it and woke it up. There was a message waiting for him from Miranda, only a few minutes old.

_Congrats on the kill!_

Chuck punched in her number. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey, Ranger. What's up?"

"Thinking about you."

"Oh? Do tell. I love hearing the dirty thoughts of men."

"Not like that, Miranda."

"Ooh, I love puzzles."

Chuck grinned despite himself. "Then consider me the biggest one of your life."

"How so?"

"I'm trying to change how I treat others, but I've got… a reputation."

"So I've heard. How's it going?"

"Not good. My dad thought I was either sick or brainwashed."

Miranda's musical laugh drifted through the connection. "Yeah, I guess that's a problem! So what are you going to do about it?"

Chuck sighed. "I guess I'll have to put up a façade. Be the Chuck Hansen, Egotistical Jerk With Daddy Issues they expect on the outside, but be the new me on the inside." He paused. "God, this is going to be hard with my dad and the Drift."

"Then explain to him what you're doing."

"No need. The Drift will tell him. I still don't think he'll believe it."

"Then, why did you call me?"

"Actually… I was wondering if you'd like to go have dinner tomorrow night. I've heard of a new joint over by the harbor that I'd like to try."

"Chuck, are you asking me out on a date?"

He rubbed the base of his neck, nervous. "I guess I am."

"Is this a play to get me into bed with you?"

"No. I'm done with the one-night stands."

"Good on you."

"So… dinner date?"

"Sure. But you're paying."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Herc's Holiday, Chapter 2**

_Sydney Shatterdome_

_Chuck's quarters_

_September 15, 2024_

_1207_

Chuck locked his door and booted his computer up, then logged into the PPDC network.  _I hope the stuff's been posted. But if the old man finds out what I'm looking at, he'd flip._  Chuck browsed through Kaiju Sciences, seeking a very specific file.  _Aha. Here it is…_  Chuck opened up the document, and quickly scrolled to a particular section.  _Next attack is predicted to occur in a week. Good. Hermann's been pretty close lately._  Chuck closed the document and logged off the network, then started up Skype.

He had barely gotten Skype up and running before Miranda called him. He accepted the incoming call, and Miranda appeared on his screen. "Hey, handsome. How's the schedule look?"

Chuck grimaced. "I've got a few days to spare right now. Can't say the same about the end of the year."

"Well, sure, you'll be headed up to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. And I don't have enough vacation time at work to follow you up there."

"Then I guess we'd better make good use of the time we've got, yeah?"

"Think you can sneak out for the evening? I've gotten hold of some decent ribs."

Chuck didn't get a chance to say anything before his stomach growled, eliciting a hearty laugh from Miranda. Chuck looked down at his stomach. "Quiet, traitor." He looked back at Miranda. "I'll be there. Key's still in the same spot?"

"Yeah. Call me when you get close."

"Will do. See you soon."

Miranda ended the call, and Chuck shut down his computer. He grabbed the small bouquet of flowers he'd worked hard to get, and snuck out of the Shatterdome, praying to whatever higher power watched over both young men in love and Rangers that Dr. Gottlieb was right, and that a Kaiju didn't emerge from the Breach tonight.

-.-.-

_October 27, 2024_

Chuck flopped on his bunk and ground his teeth.  _We lost two Jaegers. We've only got three left, not counting the old rust bucket in Hong Kong that Mako's rebuilding._

_Rest in peace, Vulcan Specter and Echo Saber. You guys got that Kaiju in the end, and no civilians died._

_Beedlebeedle._

_Beedlebeedle._

Chuck pulled his cell phone out and smiled as he saw the caller ID. He accepted the call. "Hey, you. What's up?"

"I saw the news. I'm so sorry about the losses…"

"Miranda… Every time we enter a Conn Pod to Drop, we know there's a chance we won't come back. Especially these last few years."

"But you do it anyways."

Chuck grimly chuckled. "We don't have much of a choice. It's us, or a city of 5 million. It's worth it, trust me." He paused briefly. "Especially if we've got someone special waiting for us when we get back."

"Charles Hansen, you had better come back for me, because I WILL drag you back down from heaven to kick your ass and kill you myself."

He laughed. "And I don't doubt for a moment that you would."

"So, meet at Jake's?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Chuck ended the call and paused for a moment, fingering the old photo he had stuck to the wall.  _Vulcan and Echo here in Sydney when I first arrived. We sent them to Lima last month to cover the gap._

_We should have gone. We'd have stomped that Cat IV and walked it off. Instead, we lost two crews and two Jaegers. How are we going to close the Breach now?_

Chuck pulled the photo from the wall and stuck it into the hidden photo album he'd been making, detailing the history of Striker Eureka. Then, he headed out of the 'Dome and made his way to Jake's bar, intent on raising his glass to absent companions.

-.-.-

_Miranda Schaeffer's apartment_

_Sydney, Australia_

_January 2, 2025_

_0600_

Miranda stirred in Chuck's arms, and he smiled. "Mornin', beautiful."

"G'mornin. Last night was wonderful."

"It was, wasn't it?" Chuck sat up. His dogtags clinked.

"Don't you ever take those off?"

"Nope."

Miranda toyed with a small gold ring with a single diamond that was strung up on the chain alongside the dogtags. "What's the ring for?"

Chuck sighed. "It's a family heirloom. Five generations of Hansen men have used that ring to propose."

"So, why wasn't your mom wearing it the day… you know…"

"It's okay, you can say it."

"When Scissure attacked and she was killed."

Chuck wiped his face with his hand. "My dad gave her a wedding ring too. Mom never wore the engagement ring after that. It stayed home in her jewelry box in the gun safe. That's why my dad was able to retrieve it after the attack. He gave it to me a few years ago to try and repair the bond between us."

Miranda wrapped her arms around Chuck's shoulders. "Well, you're headed to Hong Kong to possibly nuke the Breach. I want you to come back from this. For us."

Chuck grinned. "Oh, I will." He unhooked the chain and slid the ring off, then rehooked the chain. "And I'm going to be coming back for this, too." He turned to Miranda. "Miranda Schaeffer, will you marry me?"

Miranda, caught off guard by the suddenness of the question, froze for a second before regaining her composure. "Yes. Yes, I will."

Chuck slid the ring onto her left hand ring finger. "When my dad and I get back from Hong Kong, I'll introduce you."

"I'd like that."

Chuck opened his mouth to say something, but his phone rang with a  _very_ specific ringtone. Upon hearing it, the color drained from Chuck's face. "No… Not now…"

Miranda heard the fear in Chuck's voice, saw the terror in his eyes, and put two and two together. "Go. Striker can't be run with only one pilot."

Chuck started to get dressed. "Listen to me. The wall will NOT hold that damn Kaiju back. Get the hell out of town now. I can't bear to lose you. Not now. Not ever."

"Well, then I guess you'd better catch that Kaiju before he makes landfall."

Chuck tied the laces of his boots. "Not a chance. I just hope the wall holds him back long enough for us to get launched." He grabbed Miranda and gave her a kiss. "Go. Get out of here."

"Same to you, Chuck."

Both of them raced out the door of Miranda's apartment, then headed off in different directions to prepare for the incoming Kaiju.

-.-.-

_0800_

Herc was furious.  _Of all the times for Chuck to be off base, it had to be during a Kaiju attack. One that's going to destroy Sydney again if he doesn't…_

Chuck skidded into the LOCCENT. "How long do we have?"

Herc rounded on his only son. "Not long enough to intercept it, since you were off base. I'd kick your ass, but we've got a Kaiju to kill."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You."

"Then let's suit up and Drop." Chuck tore off out of the LOCCENT and towards the Drivesuit Bay. "C'mon, old man. Let's go!"

Herc swore under his breath, then followed his son.  _I'll find out what he was doing soon enough._

-.-.-

Herc and Chuck were halfway through the suit-up process when Mutavore surfaced and began to batter at the Wall around Sydney.

Chuck grimly chuckled. "Let's hope the Wall lives up to its design promises. We need the time and the distraction."

Herc glared at Chuck. "If you'd been in the Shatterdome, we wouldn't be needing that time, so stuff it. We'll talk about that after we're done killing that thing."

Chuck glared back, then accepted his helmet and yanked it on. "Right, let's go kick some Kaiju ass."

-.-.-

_Hong Kong Shatterdome_

_Striker Eureka repair bay_

_January 4, 2025_

_1800_

Chuck sat watching Striker undergo maintenance that she hadn't had time to have completed after the Sydney engagement.  _It was a miracle we were even able to launch for combat. We barely had the time needed to load the six missiles we fired before Mutavore broke through the Wall. Just like we always said they would._

He turned to the old-fashioned clipboard, pen, and paper that sat in his lap, and started to write.

_I, Charles Hansen, being of sound state of mind, do hereby write my Last Will and Testament on January 4_ _th_ _, 2025._

_Should both my father, Hercules Hansen, and I die in the line of duty, I leave all my belongings and savings to my fiancé, Miranda Schaeffer._

_I know that the odds of me dying and my dad surviving are slim, but in the off chance that it happens, I leave our bulldog, Max, to him. I also leave my photo album in my desk to him as well. However, all of my remaining possessions are to be split between Miranda and my dad. My savings are still to go to Miranda._

_Signed,_

_Charles Hansen_

_January 4, 2025_

"Hey, Chuck."

Chuck looked up and sought the familiar voice. "Mako, you sure you don't have any ninjas in your family? You're remarkably sneaky, even in combat boots."

"We've had this conversation, Chuck. Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

Mako sat down on the gantry next to him. "You've changed since the last time I saw you. You're not as much of a jerk. What's up?"

"I'm trying to change my ways before the war ends."

"You? Change your ways?"

"Please, Mako. No one else believes me."

"Coming from the man who pranked me incessantly at the Academy."

"Okay, point."

"So what spurred this change?"

Chuck sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends on whether or not it affects your performance in Pitfall."

"Then I'm sure you will."

"Why the sudden burst of confidence?"

"Because of what the secret is."

"I'm listening."

Chuck sighed. "About six months back, I met someone special. Someone who made me sit back and rethink my approach to life."

"Go on…"

"We started to date, and two days ago, I proposed to her."

"Please tell me it wasn't Mutavore."

Chuck laughed. "No, her name's Miranda. I… was at her apartment when Mutavore came out of the Breach."

Mako was aghast. "Wait, you left the Shatterdome? Now, of all times?"

"I know it was wrong. But I had to do it. It would be the last chance…"

"I don't want to hear it, Chuck. You know the regulations. Just because you're one of our top Rangers doesn't mean that you can bend the rules."

Chuck bit his tongue, holding back from arguing with Mako.  _Stop and think it through, Chuck._  "Mako, I'm not asking forgiveness. Just someone to listen to me…"

"No, Chuck, I'm not going to listen to you. You're still selfish and a jerk. You put your own joy ahead of the safety of millions of people." Mako got up and walked away. "For someone trying to change, you're choosing the wrong way to go about it."

Chuck looked down at the ground below.  _She's right. I did put myself first. I was a fool._

_Beedlebeedle_

_Beedlebeedle._

Chuck took the call without looking. "Hello?"

"Hey, handsome. How are you?"

"Feeling depressed."

"Why? What happened?"

 _Where to start?_ "Let's see. My only friend in the Shatterdome just turned her back on me, I realized that I put my own desires ahead of the safety of millions of people, including you, and one of the people running defense for me on the run on the Breach is a washout from five years ago."

"Wait, when did you put… Oh. I'm so sorry about that. It was my idea…"

"No, Miranda. Don't. I was the one who should have said no."

"And I should have asked first if it was okay for you to leave."

"I shouldn't have been leaving in the first place…"

"Charles Hansen, you stop that right now. You've got a four million pound war machine to operate, and a world to save. You can't do that if you're depressed and upset."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled.

"You WILL come back from Pitfall. We have a long life ahead of each of us. Let's make it count."

"You're right. I will be back for you. I promise."

"Hey, just cheer up. Maybe go spar with that washout and remind him who the top Ranger is around the Hong Kong Shatterdome."

"Don't give me ideas."

"I love you, Chuck."

"I love you, Miranda. I'll be back in less than a month, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. I'll let you go now, Chuck."

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"No biggie. Now go."

"Bye."

Miranda hung up, and Chuck put the cell phone in his pocket.  _Now, where'd Raleigh go?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Herc's Holiday, Chapter 3**

_Hong Kong Shatterdome_

_Striker Eureka repair bay_

_The morning after Battle of Hong Kong_

Chuck watched the technicians swarm all over Striker Eureka as they raced to replace burnt out circuits and overloaded relays. He saw the occasional flash of red as some of Crimson Typhoon's techs helped out, now that they had no Jaeger to repair.

 _Now that Cherno and Crimson are gone, how are we going to attack the breach?_ He turned around to see Gipsy Danger being worked on by both her techs and those of Cherno Alpha.  _Gotta admit it, though… For an old Mark III, Gipsy's not bad. Those Chain Swords are pretty cool. I'll have to see if Mako can get some for Striker if we make it back._

_Beedlebeedle._

Chuck looked at the caller ID.  _Miranda._  He accepted the call. "Hey you."

"Chuck, I watched the battle. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Couple of minor burns from the overloads, but nothing major. Dad, however, broke his collarbone."

"Oh, no… Can someone else pilot Striker?"

Chuck looked at the ground far below. "Not that I'm aware of. And I can't go it alone."

"So… how are you going to close the Breach?"

"No one knows. Gipsy's almost ready to go, Striker's being repaired… but I don't have a copilot right now."

"So, what now?"

"I want you to be ready to leave Australia on a moment's notice. If we can't close the Breach, or if we try and fail, head to America. They'll probably be one of the last nations standing."

"Don't talk like that, Chuck. You're scaring me."

"Miranda… There may not be a happy ending here for anyone."

"Chuck, please… Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll find some way to close the Breach, then come back to me."

"I can't do that. I'm not even sure we'll be able to get to the Breach. I know I can't."

"Please, Chuck. Find someone. I'm sure there's someone who can Drift with you."

"I don't know. I've only ever Drifted with my dad. I don't know who else I trust that much other than you."

"Then get me up there and see if we're compatible."

"We don't have that much time. As soon as the Jaegers are ready to go, Pitfall is a 'go'."

Miranda never got to respond, as the Breach alarm went off. Chuck swore. "Look, I have to go. There's another Kaiju, maybe two."

"Be safe. I want you to come back."

"Miranda… It was going to be dicey with four Jaegers. With two? I doubt that we'll be coming back."

"No. You are coming back, Chuck. Put that through your thick skull. YOU. WILL. COME. HOME. FROM. THIS."

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise. Just remember this: If I don't make it… my last thoughts will be of you and me, and all those things we didn't have an opportunity to enjoy together."

"Chuck… Good luck out there."

"Thanks." He hung up and raced down the stairs, headed to the main floor of Scramble Alley.

-.-.-

_Marshall's office_

"Stacker, you'll kill yourself."

"Herc, if I don't do this, I've killed the world. We need a second pilot for Striker. Chuck and I are compatible, and you know it." Pentecost signed some last papers, then turned to face his closest friend. "Look, I know it hurts to let Chuck go. Honestly, it should be you and me in Striker. The old guard, making the last stand."

"Damn straight it should be us. But with my busted collarbone…"

"I want you to run LOCCENT with Tendo for Pitfall. If I don't make it back…" Pentecost paused, fighting back tears. "If I don't make it back, but Mako does… look after her for me."

"I will."

"Thank you."

-.-.-

_Striker's Conn Pod_

_2 minutes to Drop_

"Sir… Before we Drift…"

"I saw your will, Mr. Hansen. I know what you're thinking of right now. Who you're thinking about."

"Is there any chance we'll make it back?"

Pentecost looked at the younger Ranger. "I don't know. I know I won't be. This mission will be the death of me, either from the loads required to drive Striker or being killed by a Kaiju."

"And you're fine with that?"

"If my death leads to the salvation of six billion people, then it was worth it."

Chuck looked out the visor of the Conn Pod, clearly lost in thought. "Then let's get this over with, shall we?"

He toggled the coms. "Striker Eureka, cleared to Drop."

To Chuck's right, Pentecost toggled his coms, as well. "Engage Drop, Mr. Choi."

" _Engaging Drop, Striker._ "

The clamps holding the Conn Pod at the top of the rails released, and the Conn Pod dropped towards the waiting Jaeger body below.

-.-.-

_Sydney_

_Miranda's apartment_

_10 minutes to transport disengagement_

Miranda watched the new reports coming from Hong Kong, showing both Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka being airlifted over the horizon towards the Breach.

" _We're now being informed that the two remaining Jaegers, Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka, are being dispatched to Challenger Deep in order to close the Breach and end the Kaiju War once and for all. Reports about the speed of their Jumphawk airlifters and previous attacks on the Breach put them less than ten minutes from being dropped into the ocean to begin their attack."_

"Good luck, Chuck. Hope you and your copilot can make this work." She looked down at the small device in her hands and smiled sadly. "We'll be waiting for you."

-.-.-

_20 minutes after Raleigh's pod surfaces_

Miranda turned on the TV again, figuring that the mission should have been completed by now…

She immediately wished she hadn't.

On the screen, a public relations officer from the PPDC was giving a brief press conference. "It is my pleasure to report that all readings from Challenger Deep indicate that the Breach has, in fact, been sealed."

The reporters cheered briefly, before the officer held up his hand for quiet.

"However, it is also my sad duty to report that both Jaegers were destroyed in the course of the mission, and we have only located two escape pods.

"Both of them were from Gipsy Danger."

Miranda felt like her heart had been crushed by a Kaiju.  _No… There has to be some mistake. Chuck had to have made it out. He promised me…_

Her cell phone rang. She picked it up without looking away from the TV. "Hello?"

A male voice came from the speaker. "Miranda Schaeffer?"

"That's me."

"Miranda, I'm with the Pan Pacific Defense Corps…"

"Did Chuck make it?"

"I'm so sorry, ma'am…"

Miranda dropped the phone, curled into a ball, and began to cry.  _No! Not fair! He promised me he'd come back… Why him?_

The man on the other end waited until Miranda picked up the phone again. "Ma'am, I was calling to inform you that Chuck left you all of his back pay and savings. It's about $250,000 U.S. I know it's not enough to compensate for your loss…"

"DAMN RIGHT IT'S NOT!"

To his credit, the PPDC staffer wasn't fazed. "Ma'am, I am truly sorry. He was a good man, and his death was not in vain…"

"I won't hear it from you. I won't. I want to speak to Marshall Pentecost."

He paused. "That's… going to be a problem."

"Why?"

"Marshall Pentecost was Chuck's copilot. He died with Chuck."

"Then who's in charge?"

"Marshall Hercules Hansen, ma'am."

Miranda didn't think her heart could be crushed any more, but apparently it could. "I… I didn't know. I… I'll call later to talk with him. Is that okay?"

"Ma'am, I've dealt with similar situations before. It's best if you do it now… For both of you."

"Then can I speak with Herc, please?"

"One moment."

-.-.-

_LOCCENT_

The staffer found Herc petting Max in Pentecost's office. "Sir… there's a phone call I need you to be a part of…"

"If it's the U.N., tell 'em to call back tomorrow. I'm busy."

The staffer paused, trying to figure out how to explain this. "Sir… it's about Chuck."

Herc hung his head.  _Miranda._  Herc looked at the staffer. "Send it to this phone. And close the door on your way out."

The staffer nodded and left Herc alone.

The phone rang, and Herc picked it up. "Hello, Miranda…"

-.-.-

_Sydney_

"Marshall…"

"Please. You're family now. Call me Herc."

"Herc, then. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"No, I'm sorry for yours. I just wish I'd believed him when he said he was trying to change."

Miranda bit her lip, nervous. "Herc, I have to ask… what happened? I thought Striker was tougher than Gipsy?"

Herc sighed. "That he was. But when you're fighting a Cat IV and a Cat V Kaiju at the same time… No Jaeger is tough enough for that." He paused. "They were badly damaged. They couldn't deploy the nuke, and were going to be destroyed anyways. So, they decided to make a sacrifice play for Gipsy. Gipsy self-destructed to close the Breach."

Miranda began to cry again.

"Chuck and Stacker both had to agree to it to detonate."

"Did he say anything at the end?"

Herc played back the audio from Striker, Gipsy, and LOCCENT after Slattern had taken Striker for a tumble.

The despair in Chuck's voice brought tears to Miranda's eyes.  _"What can we do, sir?"_

Another voice, clearly Pentecost, replied.  _"We can clear a path. For the Lady."_

" _Well, my father always said, he said, 'If you have the shot, you take it.' So let's do this."_ A pause.  _"It was a pleasure, sir."_

The sounds of the bomb arming echoed through the connection, then there was static.

Herc wiped a tear away. "I saw his love for you through the Drift. I'm sure he wouldn't have detonated the bomb if there had been any other way. He wanted to have a normal life after the war. I just wish he'd had a chance to do that. To have a family of his own."

Miranda froze, unsure of what to do for a moment. Then, she decided she had to share the news with  _someone_. "Herc… About that…"

-.-.-

 **Author's note:**  Okay, now that you've read the chapter… Go back and watch Herc and Chuck's last goodbye. You'll see it in a whole new light, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Herc's Holiday, Chapter 4**

_Sydney International Airport_

_May 31, 2025_

_2015_

Herc had always enjoyed flying, but this flight on a Qantas Airbus A380-800 had been borderline uncomfortable. As a result, Herc had let out a sigh of relief as the tires chirped against Runway 16R.  _At least I finally get to meet Miranda. She was at the funeral, but I just didn't have the time to see her._

The giant airliner taxied to the gate and shut down. Herc got up and stretched, then retrieved his carry-on bag from the overhead bin. He pulled his phone out and turned it on as he left the plane, walking towards the terminal exit. Suddenly, the phone buzzed, letting Herc know that he had a waiting message. He sighed and checked his inbox.

_Herc, look for the sign labelled "Max"._

_Miranda_

Herc swept his eyes across the crowd, and spotted the sign labelled Max. He walked straight towards it.  _All I can see is the sign. Miranda must be small._  Finally, Herc spotted the owner of the sign, a diminutive girl with flaming red hair. "You must be Miranda."

"I am. Thanks for coming, Herc."

"No problem. I needed a break, anyways." He walked with Miranda as they headed to the car park. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." She placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "So is the baby."

Herc smiled. "Any idea if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope. Either would be fine, and I'd spoil them like any good grandfather."

"Then I hope you won't be upset that I want it to be a surprise."

Herc placed an arm around her shoulders. "That's fine, Miranda."

"Ah, here's my car! Come on, let's go pick up Max and Chuck's stuff."

-.-.-

_Cargo Terminal, 5 minutes later_

"You know, Miranda, I've never asked what your job is."

"Was." Miranda's face fell as she got out of the car.

"What do you mean, 'was?"

"After Chuck died, I couldn't even bring myself to leave my apartment for a week. I just stayed home and cried. It cost me my job."

"Miranda… I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. The money from the PPDC has helped me for now, but I just can't bring myself to find another job."

Herc held the door open to the lobby of the cargo terminal for Miranda. "What job experience do you have?"

"Only that job."

"Which was?"

"I was an 'Administrative Assistant,' which is a fancy way of saying secretary."

"Who'd you work for?"

"A small manufacturing firm. Why?"

Herc was about to reply when a Qantas customer service representative came up to them. "How can I help you?"

Herc smiled. "I'm here to pick up two items: a bulldog named Max and a footlocker labelled 'Chuck.'" He gave the representative the proper paperwork.

"Right away, sir."

"Anyways, I've been trying to run the PPDC like Stacker did, without a secretary. How he did that, I'll never know."

"Wait, isn't the PPDC due to be disbanded here in three months?"

Herc looked around before leaning over to whisper in her ear. "We're reforming as Pan Pacific Industries."

Miranda's eyes went wide. "What? Why do you guys need to stick around? I thought the Kaiju were gone?"

"We're not sure they are going to stay gone, so we've prepared a contingency plan. So, do you want to be a part of PPI's security and operations branches?"

"It's be my genuine pleasure to work with you, Mr. Hansen."

The Qantas worker returned. "'ere you are, Mr. Hansen."

Miranda crouched to the floor. "Max!"

Max raced over to Miranda, grinning like only a bulldog could.

Herc chuckled. "Don't drool over Miss Schaeffer." He looked at Miranda. "Sees a pretty girl, gets all worked up."

Miranda scratched Max behind his ears, then worked her way down to his ribcage, seeking a particular spot. As she reached it, Max sat down and began to scratch at his belly.

Herc laughed as he picked up the footlocker full of Chuck's belongings. "I see you found his sweet spot."

"Every dog has one; you just have to know how to find it." She kissed Max and grabbed his leash. "Come on, Max! Want to go for a car ride?"

Max perked up at the mention of a car ride, and sauntered towards the door. Herc and Miranda followed, then headed to the car.

-.-.-

_Miranda's apartment_

_2145_

Herc unlocked the footlocker, then paused. "You know, I didn't pack it. I have to thank Mako and Raleigh for that." He looked at Miranda, sorrow clearly evident on his face. "I don't even know what Chuck had when he died."

"I thought that there were no secrets in the Drift?"

Herc sadly smiled. "That's generally the case, yes. Chuck and I were barely compatible enough to run Striker. Chuck insisted on being my copilot, despite the fact that he would likely have been much more compatible with Mako Mori." Herc hung his head. "And I wanted to spend time with him. Fat lot of good it did me."

Miranda walked over to Herc and hugged him. "He never told you, but he  _did_  love you. And at the end, he had forgiven you for your decision to save him instead of your wife." She took Herc's hands in her own. "Relax, Herc." She moved their hands towards the latches of the footlocker. "You did a good job raising him, despite all the headbutting and arguments and missed chances." She unlatched the lid. "Be proud of him."

Herc nodded and swallowed, then opened the lid of his son's footlocker. Staring him in the face was a photo album. "What?"

Miranda flipped it open. Photos of happier times while Chuck served in the PPDC filled the pages. "He told me he'd been working on this. I never saw it, though."

Herc's eyes misted over. "Angela must have taught him some of this. She loved to make photo albums."

Miranda grabbed a neatly folded article of clothing from the top of the stack. She opened it up and smiled.  _His jacket from Striker._  She slipped it on right as Herc snapped out of his reverie.

"That looks good on you, Miranda."

"Thanks, Herc."

-.-.-

Slowly, they went through the contents of the footlocker, sharing stories about their time with Chuck, comforting each other. The session ran long into the night.

-.-.-

Miranda sat back and wiped more tears from her eyes. "Well, that's about it…"

Herc looked into the footlocker and spotted one last item. "No… There's two last things." He reached into the footlocker and removed the flag from Chuck's casket, folded neatly and encased in a frame. He handed it to Miranda.

Miranda knew what it was, and accepted it gratefully. "Thank you."

Herc removed the last item from the footlocker… and began to cry. "I didn't know he'd kept that picture."

Miranda leaned over to see the photo. It showed Herc and Chuck rejoicing after killing Ceramander off Hawaii.

"That was the only photographic evidence that anyone ever had of us being happy together. I didn't know he'd kept his copy."

"You have one?"

"It's on my desk back at the Shatterdome." A sad smile crossed Herc's face. "You can have this one."

"Thank you, Herc."

Herc looked at the clock. "Bloody hell, how can it be that late?"

"Do you have a hotel?"

"No. I'd been hoping that this would go faster."

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't be. I needed to do this, but just couldn't bring myself to do it."

Miranda got up and stretched. "I can sleep on the couch if you want…"

Herc's smile vanished. "You'll do no such thing, Miranda. I'LL take the couch." He chuckled. "Besides, I'd be unable to sleep realizing that Chuck and you had been having sex in that bed."

Miranda hung her head, blushing. "Actually, we only had sex once."

"Your first time?"

"Yeah…"

"Ever?"

A sad smile. "At least it was with someone special."

"Hey… Everyone should be so lucky."

Miranda smiled, this time in pride, as she walked down the hall to her storage closet. "Let me get you some blankets. It gets cold here at night."

"Thanks. Make sure you get some for… Hey, where's Max?" Herc looked around for his beloved bulldog.

Miranda walked back to the living room and spotted Max in her room. "Herc… I found him." She struggled to hold back her laughter to avoid disturbing the scene.

Herc poked his head around the doorframe of her room to see Max curled up next to an air vent… with a long haired cat sleeping contentedly atop him. "Well, I'll be damned," he chuckled. "I didn't know you had a cat."

Miranda looked at the cat. "Sadie's a scaredy-cat. She doesn't like strangers… which makes her choice of bed all the more comical."

Herc smiled. "I don't think Max has ever met a cat before. Glad to see the first one that he met was nice to him. He's a big baby."

"Here's the blankets."

"Oh, thank you." Herc walked back out to the living room and set himself up for the night. "Miranda?"

"What's up, Herc?"

"Serious question, one you don't have to answer now."

"Ask away."

"If you ever met someone else with whom you got along as well as you did with Chuck… What would you do?"

Miranda paused, clearly caught off guard.

"There's no wrong answer to this, Miranda. To me, you'll always be my daughter-in-law. Regardless of the legal standing."

"I… I don't know. I guess I'll have to wait and see what the future holds."

"I see why Chuck liked you. You're wiser than you would seem from just your age alone."

She headed to her room. "Do you mind if Max sleeps with me tonight?"

"Go ahead. I'm not inclined to disturb either him or Sadie."

"Okay. G'nite, Herc."

"G'nite, Miranda."

Herc settled down on the couch as Miranda went into her room and closed the door. He moved around until he found a comfortable spot, then swiftly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note** : Well, this is the final chapter of Herc's Holiday. Herc will be rejoining the crew in California in the next chapter of Forged in Fire.

**Herc's Holiday, Chapter 5**

_Miranda's Apartment_

_Sydney, Australia_

_June 6, 2025_

_1300_

Herc dialed Raleigh's phone, hoping that he wasn't busy. As he waited, he put the phone on speaker and began to help Miranda pack her belongings.

Raleigh picked up. "Good morning, Herc. How's Australia?"

Herc chuckled.  _It's not morning, but close enough._ "Good, considering its winter here." He tugged at his sweater, trying to get it comfortable.

Mako's voice drifted through the connection. "How'd that personal task go?"

Herc looked behind him at Miranda, who smiled. ""Wonderful. I'll go into more detail later, but we're going to be picking up another person for the Senior Staff. Now, Raleigh, did you tell Mako about that briefing I gave you before you left?"

Herc could hear the chagrin in Raleigh's voice. "No, sir. I wanted to relax for a bit."

Herc smiled.  _Good call_. "Fair enough. Mako, be nice to Raleigh. I totally understand where he's coming from."

The young Ranger was clearly not enthused by the prospect of having something vital hidden from her. "No promises."

Herc could almost hear Raleigh's smile. "So, when will you be here?"

Miranda paused, eager to hear the answer. Herc looked at the ceiling for a second, thinking. "Sunday. We'll spend Monday getting settled, then go to Oblivion Bay on Tuesday."

Miranda cocked an eyebrow and mouthed " _Oblivion Bay?_ "

Herc simply gestured to be patient as Raleigh spoke again. "Sounds like a plan. Anything else, sir?"

"No, that's it. And Mako? I'm sorry in advance for not telling you what Raleigh's going to share, but I also wanted to make sure you had a chance to relax. And I want a promise, on  _sensei_ 's honor, that you won't jump straight into designing a solution to the problem."

There was a pause as the two Rangers apparently talked something over through the Ghost Drift. Finally, Mako spoke. "Okay, Herc. I promise."

Miranda suddenly called out from her room. "Herc, can you give me a hand with something?"

Herc groaned inwardly.  _Great, she was loud enough to have been picked up by the phone._  "Right, I'll see you guys Sunday."

"See you soon, sir."

_Beep._

"Okay, Miranda. What do you need help with?"

-.-.-

_Hong Kong Shatterdome_

_Motor pool_

_June 7, 2025_

_1800_

Herc exited the car and saw Tendo's face and knew something was going on, and it wasn't good. So Herc decided to help Miranda from the car first.

"Thanks, Herc."

"Not a problem, Miranda.

Tendo coughed gently.

"Okay, Tendo. What's up?"

"The Pan Pacific Working Group is on the line."

"Well, that's lovely. Tell them it can hold a little longer… unless you'd like to help Ms. Schaeffer here to the guest quarters."

"Uhm… I'll take her there."

"Thank you, Tendo. You're just as nice as Chuck said you were."

Tendo's face fell as he made the connection. "I'm so sorry for your loss, ma'am."

Miranda smiled sadly as she held her swollen stomach. "Thank you, Tendo." She winced. "I swear, the baby enjoys kicking my kidneys."

"Come on, let's get you set up for the night. I'll have Alison come by to talk with you."

"Who's Alison?"

"My wife. She may have some tips for you…"

"Thanks."

Herc watched Miranda and Tendo go into the elevator, then headed for the stairs.  _I'm going to make them wait a little more. Just to dig the knife in a little more…_

-.-.-

_LOCCENT_

_5 minutes later_

"Marshall Hansen, thank you for joining us."

Herc bit his tongue to keep himself from saying some very choice words about his "joining" the conversation.

"We've been reading the after-action reports from Operation Pitfall, and we're concerned."

"About what? We closed the Breach. There are no more Kaiju attacks. Isn't that what we were aiming for the whole time?"

"Marshall… We do appreciate the job you and your people did. However, it's time to face a harsh reality."

"Which is?"

"You don't provide any proof that the Breach is going to stay closed."

 _And that's the rub, isn't it?_  "You're right. We don't. Because we don't know enough to say with certainty that we're totally safe."

The American representative had been the spokesperson so far, but now the Australian rep spoke up. "Marshall, that's a load of bullshit and you know it. We've heard rumors…"

Herc laughed. Loud and long. "RUMORS? You're trying to use rumors to determine what to do about a possible new Breach? BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Marshall Hansen, We've shown you a great deal of respect…"

Herc cut off his laugh in the blink of an eye, and instantly switched his tone to one of deep loathing, one he had perfected while training soldiers in Australia. "Respect? What respect? You've given us no respect at all. You cut us off when we needed you most. When the people, who we swore to protect, needed us to defend them. Instead, you cowered behind the Wall of Life. A program that cost TEN TIMES as much as the Jaeger Program. And what did that buy you? LESS THAN AN HOUR." Herc scowled at the politicians, who were taken aback at Herc's vehement rant. "You killed the Jaeger Program because, despite our losses,  _we were succeeding_. We were the ones in the headlines, not you. You are all career politicians and lawyers. Not a single one of you has had to contemplate laying down your life for another human being. For a country. For a way of life.  _For an idea._  You look at the PPDC, and you can't comprehend what you see: a team of people from around the world, working in harmony towards the betterment of mankind. You see the world working together, without your meddlesome input.  _And that scares you._

"So before you go preaching to me about respect, I suggest that you grow a pair and go talk to the people who you're supposed to represent. The very people who put you into the lofty posts you now inhabit." Herc pointed at the American rep. "You, sir, are up for reelection this November, right? How do your numbers look now?" Herc smiled. "All of you are in deep shit with your people right now. I suggest you actually go talk to them and find out what  _they_  want for a change."

The Japanese representative sheepishly spoke up. "Marshall, we need to know… The rumors about the Kaiju coming back…"

Herc sighed and rubbed his temples. "I have no idea who leaked that, but if I ever find out, they had better run to the ends of the earth. Possibly beyond." He looked back at the multi-monitor display. "Yes, the Breach will be reopened. Precisely when and where are still unknown. Yes, there will be more Kaiju. What they'll be like, we don't know for sure. Probably smaller, faster, and stronger. But we have plans in motion to deal with all possibilities." Herc glared at them. "But you will NOT be retaking control of the PPDC, because we'll be gone before the Second Breach appears. Thanks in large part to yourselves, I might add. First, you cut us loose. Then you get mad at us for being creative with our funding. THEN you have the GALL to threaten us with arrest for getting the supplies we needed to do the job that needed to be done. One that no one else was even able to conceive, much less execute. No, we're not going to be falling under your auspices again."

"Then what about this new Pan Pacific Defense Contractors that we've been hearing about?"

Herc's expression once again underwent a lightning fast shift. This time, it was a feral grin. "Aha. That's the ticket. I'm not the man in charge, but I suspect that he'll want you to contract our services to hold the Kaiju at bay again… and end the threat for good."  _Please back me up on this, Chau._

The politicians muttered amongst themselves for a few minutes, while Herc stood impassive before the monitors. Finally, they looked back at Herc.

"We'll be in touch with Pan Pacific Industries once it's up and running." With that, the feeds cut out.

Herc sighed and smiled. It was good to be back at work, refreshed and ready to go.

Tendo walked in. "So, how was the holiday?"

"Superb. Got to meet my daughter-in-law, and got some much needed rest."

"She said that she's a secretary."

"Yeah."

"Alison is going to be so happy to hear that you're bringing in an expert."

Herc laughed. "Yeah, I bet she will. How's Miranda doing?"

"Your grandchild's kicking up a storm. But she's taking it well, and is eager to head to the U.S. to start a new life… and a new job. She says it's the least she can do to repay her debts to the PPDC."

"Glad to hear she's in high spirits." Herc looked out over Scramble Alley. "Tendo, will you miss Hong Kong?"

Tendo walked over to stand with Herc. "A little. Especially the food."

Herc grinned. "I'm going to miss Sydney more… but the West Coast is where we are needed." He put a hand on Tendo's shoulder. "I'm going to get some sleep. Jet lag and I don't get along well… And tomorrow's going to be a doozy."

Tendo took Herc's hand and shook it. "Then I'll see you in Sacramento."

Herc headed back to his quarters, flopped into his bunk, and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes "Herc's Holiday". Make sure to follow along with Forged in Fire, as Miranda has a BIG role there... Most of which hasn't even been revealed yet!

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the "Callahan's Crosstime Saloon" series, it's a hoot. Great series of short stories. Aliens, telepaths, time travelers, and regular folks all come to Callahan's Place. The catch? You can't find it unless you need to.
> 
> Jake's place is heavily influenced by my interpretation of that series, so expect several other references to Spider Robinson's work.
> 
> Don't worry, Herc will reappear as the main focus in a few chapters. This is just setting up the back story of Miranda and her connection to Herc and Chuck.


End file.
